Body swap
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: When the bells of friendship chime, your friend and your mind, shall switch, which person is which? Everything falls a part when a body swapping bell somehow brings back Asriel and turns the Pacifist Protagonist to a power hungry demon.
1. Ringadingding

Alphys and Undyne were hanging out in the garbage dump, looking for a new artifact that Undyne could use as a prize for her piano puzzel. "Hey, Alph?" Undyne picked something up. "What do you think this is?" Undyne picked up a bell like item up.

"W-well, l-let me see if I can get a c-closer look-" Alphys was taking the item from Undyne's hands when it started to ring. The bell rung 8 times before it dissappeared.

"Well that was stran-" Undyne stopped her self. How come she was shorter, and looking at a dopple ganger, and where was Alphys? "Alphys!" Undyne put her claws up to her muzzel. Wait, claws? Muzzle? Undyne looked down into the water. To see Alphys looking back at her.

"U-Undyne?" The dopple ganger asked. "I'm right here. I-I think we sw-switched bodies…"

* * *

Things at the skeleton household weren't that great either. "oh my god, sans there's a dopple-" Sans's body started. "wait, this isn't my-" Papyrus looked at his new body. "this isn't my face!" He clawed at it.

"HOLY SHIT." Sans in Papyrus's bady said. "IF THIS IS A JOKE, IT ISN'T FUNNY." A moment of silence. "I CAN'T DEAL RIGHT NOW DUDE." Sapyrus said as Papsans started to scream. "AT LEAST I'M TALLER NOW." Sapyrus pointed out to try to get Papsans to quit screaming.

"this is not real. this _can't_ be real!" Papsans exclaimed.

"I NEED TO LAY DOWN. LIKE, FORE-" Sapyrus was cut off by a female scream coming from upstairs.

"human!" Papsans called at the same time Sapyrus called the real name.

* * *

Toriel found herself in a garden of yellow flowers. "Strange." Her deep voice boomed. The voice was not her own. "ASGORE!" Torgore cried.

* * *

Asgore found himself bringing a pie out of the oven. It was Snail pie but Asgore knew it was Toriel's by the faint smell and the way the oven was heated. He set it down on the counter and ran to the mirror. "Oh my." Asgiel said.

* * *

"Ow," Frisk said. "Ow my ne-" She stopped herself. "No." She gasped. "No." She began to tear up. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She was full on crying. Before her was a mirror in New Home, reflecting back a Flowey with 7 red petals and the face of her skin color. The stem part was pure white like a monster's soul, but worse… She couldn't feel _anything_ , but _fear_.


	2. Flowrisk

Frisk began panicking. Full on crying for help. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Asgore's body walked in. Frisk wanted to feel relief, but all she could feel was disgust.

"I can't feel anything." Frisk tried to explain pleadingly, but it came out as if an angry toddler had said it.

"Oh, you poor child." Asgore's body paused for a sec. "What is your name?" The Toriel mind showed up in that sentence.

"F-Frisk…"

Asgore's body gave them a surprised look, then a sad smile. "I'm so sorry my child…"

* * *

Flowey was pacing in Sans's room holding his newfound brunette hair. "human!" He heard Sans call, though Papyrus got up first.

"Oh, Papyrus, thank goodness." Frisk's voice came out of Flowey's new body, letting him know who's it was. Papyrus gave him a quizzical look and Sans came up behind his brother.

"human! sans and i have switched bodies!" Papsans exclaimed.

"Well, that makes 2 of us…" Flowrisk mumbled. Sapyrus eyed Frisk's body quizzically. He then grabbed the body by the collar of it's shirt using Papyrus's fist.

"YOU'RE NOT FRISK…" He sneered.

"Okay, okay, you got me…Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Flowrisk said Flowey's usual greeting. "Or I would be, if something didn't change me!" Flowrisk screeched.

"WHERE'S FRISK!" Sapyrus shook Flowrisk.

"I don't know! I don't know where the human is! She could be anywhere."

Sapyrus brought Flowrisk up to his face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"W-well, as Flowey, I usually just pop up wherever I want. L-like your short cuts!"

"WELL, WHERE WERE YOU LAST?"

"U-underground."

"WE'RE ALL UNDERGROUND! FRISK HASN'T BROKEN THE BARRIER YET! SHE'S MADE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE, AND TOOK A BREAK HERE IN SNOWDIN BEFORE HEADING TO THE CASTLE!"

"N-no, I have a 'root' system!"

"was that a pun?" Papsans asked.

Sapyrus ignored his brother. "WHERE WERE YOU HEADED?"

"Th-the castle…to get to Frisk…to get the souls."

Sapyrus's eye glowed violet and an encounter began. A soul came out of Flowrisk, but is was a very pale red, as if it was losing the determination. Sapyrus summoned a "Gaster Blaster," but Papsans jumped in the way.

"sans stop this! flowey _and_ the human are my friends, flowey's the one who's been cheering me on when i've been doing training on my own, and the human and i even dated! i won't let you hurt them both!" By this point Papsans's eye was glowing yellowish-green.

" _HE'S_ THE FLOWER YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT?!"

Flowrisk was now given the choice to intevene. He pressed the "ACT" button, then the "Talk" option. "Guys! You're both brothers! Brothers shouldn't fight, they should love each other!" A new tone was creeping into Flowrisk's voice.

"I _DO_ LOVE MY BROTHER! I'M PROTECTING HIM FROM YOU-"

"sans, shouldn't we try to find the human?" Papsans inturrupted.

The fight screen faded to black and Sapyrus punched the wall. "LET'S GET GOING." Papsans walked out the door. Flowrisk was going to follow, but Sapyrus gripped onto Frisk's body's arm. "IF YOU DO _ANYTHING_ TO TRY TO HURT MY FAMILY. YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A VERY. BAD. TIME." He shoved Flowrisk out of the way and followed Papsans down the stairs.


	3. Root of the Problem

Unphys was working in Alphys's lab. Well, more like she was looking through her human mythology books to try to find out about that mysterious bell. Unphys flipped through until a similar diagram of what happened to her and Undyne appeared. It showed one person ringing a bell and the 2 minds were shown to be switching. She read aloud to Mettaton-who, strangely, didn't switch bodies as Undyne and Alphys did-to see if he could come up with any answers. "This bell was created by a powerful warlock and his friend, who was a monster. They wanted to test how powerful their friendship was and they came up with this body switching bell. It worked, but the magic harbored in it was so powerful, that it teleported away from the 2 magic users."

"Well, that seems strange." Mettaton commented.

"Maybe that's why humans thought we were stealing souls. Because the monster had a human mind, or the human had a monster mind. Depending on what your mind set is, depends on how the soul changes!"

Mettaton let out a snort. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm not used to Undyne's voice being like this."

"Speaking of which, I wonder what Undyne's doing to my body…"

* * *

Alphdyne was jogging around Hot Land (Waterfall seemed too cold now in this new body) to try to get herself into shape. "Alphys, you need to exercise more…" Alphdyne puffed.

"oh, hello alphys!" Papsans greeted.

"Oh, uh, hi Sans-" Alpdyne was about to explain but Sapyrus stopped her.

"I'M ACTUALLY SANS. PAPYRUS AND I SWITCHED BODIES."

"Well, I switched bodies with Alphys. It's me, Undyne."

"undyne? why would you switch with alphys?"

"Apparently some magical bell made people switch bodies with their best friends."

"Well that would explain why I switched with Chara." Flowrisk thought outloud.

"you mean frisk."

"Huh? Uh…" Flowrisk trailed off.

"WELL, THAT COULD BE POSSIBLE AS CHARA AND FRISK SHARED THE SAME SOUL." Papsans commented as he knew that's the only way a genocide or neutral path is if the 2 worked together.

"Chara? Impossible. Chara was a human that died, how could they and Frisk have the same soul?" Alphdyne inquired.

"yes brother. even i do not know about shared souls. and i, the magnificent sans know many things!"

"PAPYRUS, PLEASE DON'T STEAL MY IDENTITY."

"if i am in your body brother, i am no longer the great papyrus. i am the magnificent sans! now brother, hand me my battle body!"

"PAPYRUS, YOUR BATTLE BODY CANNOT FIT MY BODY!"

"exactly, we're going to make a new battle body!"

"FIRST WE NEED TO FIND FRISK."

"Yes, we must find Frisk!" Asrisk Flowrisk told the 2 arguing skeletons. "I-I mean Chara!"

"fine, we will locate the human. then! we can make my battle body!"

"Alphys is doing research," Alphdyne explained. "Do you have any idea where the punk is?"

"SHE'S PROBABLY AT THE CASTLE FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD."


End file.
